marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorothy Underwood (Earth-199999)
( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Griffith Hotel, New York City, New York State, Formerly Red Room, Russia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leviathan assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Andi Bushell | First = | HistoryText = Early life An unnamed Russian girl was selected to join the Black Widow Ops Program. She was trained in hand to hand combat and weapons usage. She trained in English and western culture. In 1937, the unnamed girl appeared to strike up a friendship with another girl in the program, but later killed her during a sparring match when her tutor ordered her to do so. In 1944, she stood beside Fyodor as he greeted four men, including Ivchenko, who were chosen to join Leviathan. She removed the bags from the bound men's heads so that they could see. When one of the men refused to join Leviathan, she stabbed him in the jugular vein and toppled his chair with a kick. Ida Emke In 1946, the unnamed woman took the alias of Ida Emke to seduce Howard Stark and learn his secrets. After learning of his vault containing technology too dangerous to be used and passed the information onto Leviathan, Ida vacated her apartment. Dottie Underwood Six months later, Dottie Underwood was the newest resident on the Griffith Hotel in New York, she joined after the eviction of Molly Bowden. Dottie and Landlady Miriam Fry passed by Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli while the two were reeling from a hard day at their respective jobs. Ms. Fry stated that Dottie was in New York to train as a ballerina. Procuring an Automatic Pistol Underwood ate supper with the other women of the Griffith Hotel as Peggy, Carol, and Angie stuffed purses with food. Underwood asked one tenant to construct for her a purse that could hold pickles, as the women discussed the different methods they used to transport food to their rooms. Later that evening, when she stepped out of her door, she found Otto Mink in the hallway. He told Underwood to return to her room, before pressing the point by training his gun on her. Underwood noted that it was an automatic pistol, and promptly killed him with a set of acrobatic moves, before claiming his firearm for herself and moving his body under her bed. Searching Peggy's Room Meeting up with Peggy Carter at the L&L Automat the following morning, Underwood expressed her desire to see the city, marking several prominent locations like Central Park and the Empire State Building on a map. In response, Carter stated they were "tourist traps" and recommended Underwood start with Brooklyn instead, to get to know the city's people. Underwood then "accidentally" caused Carter's purse to fall off the table - she quickly picked up the items that spilled out, but pocketed the key to Carter's room. After Carter had gone to work, Underwood entered the agent's room using the key and began thoroughly searching it. Discovering a hidden compartment in the wardrobe, she pulled out a box that contained photos of Howard Stark's recovered inventions. Taking one of the pictures, Underwood then put back the box, placing everything exactly as it originally was, and moved to the vanity, where she observed a photo of pre-serum Steve Rogers. After briefly assuming Carter's bearing and accent, Underwood exited the room, carefully placing the string that Carter had in the lock as she closed the door. That evening, Underwood handcuffed herself to the headboard of her bed, as she always did since her days at the Red Room Academy. Targeting Peggy Carter The next day, Underwood took the subway to a dentist office across the street from the New York Bell Company. The dentist working there assumed she was there for an interview and invited her in. During the interview he touched her leg and indicated he wanted a sexual favor from her. She killed the dentist by drilling into his eyeball then set up a high powered rifle in his office window. Underwood aimed her rifle at the office window of Roger Dooley as he interviewed Doctor Ivchenko. As Ivchenko stood by the window, she sent beams of light for him to see. He sent back a coded message that Underwood translated; Peggy Carter was to be killed. Underwood returned to the Griffith Hotel as Strategic Scientific Reserve agents Jack Thompson and Daniel Sousa were leading a raiding party to capture Carter. She saw Carter as Carter was attempting to leave the building. Underwood asked her if she joined her for diner. After Peggy declined Dottie gave her a hug and then suddenly kissed her full on the lips; she had a coating of Sweet Dreams Lipstick on her lips. A suprised Carter noticed the scar on her wrist from the handcuffs, but then started to pass out. Dottie pulled out her switchblade and prepared to kill Carter, but got interrupted by Thompson and Sousa seeing them. When Thompson and Sousa saw the unconscious agent, Underwood told them that she found Carter like that. Underwood watched as Carter was arrested. Afterwards, Angie Martinelli entered her room to announce a meeting that Miriam Fry was holding; Underwood had abandoned it. Underwood went to a store and purchased a baby carriage, telling the salesperson that she wanted a pink blanket to go inside. The salesperson remarked that she must not be far along in her pregnancy, because she was not showing; Underwood silently quipped that she had an arrival coming soon. She then returned to Seth Honicky's Dentist Office where Ivchenko informed her through a Morse code message that she needed to prep for evacuation. Leaving the office, Underwood saw Agent Daniel Sousa inspecting various offices in the building. She attempted to walk silently past him, but she was discovered. They fought until Sousa managed to recover his gun; running to the stairs, she was seen by another Strategic Scientific Reserve agent holding a gun. Underwood used the banister of the stairwell to jump down ten flights to the bottom floor. She killed the agent waiting there for her, procured a car, and met with Ivchenko who was carrying Item 17. Learning that Item 17 needed to be tested after its long dormancy, Underwood placed it in the baby carriage and activated it within a movie theater. Target: Howard Stark Dottie and Ivchenko drove in the car while they discussed the city, while Ivchenko is impressed by the city Dottie considers it like any other. A police officer pulled them over as Ivchenko tells her not to attract attention. Using her innocent persona Dottie managed to convince the officer to not give them a ticket. As the officer prepared to leave his radio informed him to search for a woman matching Dottie her description and the car she is driving. As he went for his gun Dottie quickly held him at gunpoint and captured him. Ivchenko and Dottie got to the hangar of Howard and she quickly killed an employee who tried to stop them. Ivchenko learned of the return of Howard Stark and tells her they will go back to the city. As Howard Stark held a press conference Dottie installed a rigged riffle to shoot at Stark. She then killed the two police officers at his car and Ivchenko hypnotised the captured cop to drive Stark away as he flees in the car. Dottie later killed the hypnotised cop and she and Ivchenko took a captured Stark away by car. Dottie reminded Stark of that they spent a weekend together, as he remembered who she was she hits him with the gun. At the hangar Dottie tied him to a chair and beats him while he tried to remember her name. Ivchenko confronted Howard and told him how his Item 17 killed countless Russian soldiers during the war including his brother, while Ivchenko could only watch. Ivchenko then hypnotised Howard to make him fly a plane to spread Item 17. Ivchenko and Dottie staid in contact with Howard over the radio as he flied the plane. Carter comes in with a shotgun and confronts them. Dottie quickly disarmed her with a kick and knocked the SSR Agent down. Dottie tried to kill her with her switchblade however Carter disarmed her with a sheet. Dottie ordered Ivchenko to go as she fought Carter and quickly overpowered her. Dottie mentioned that she used to be jealous at girls like Peggy, however now she can be anyone she wants. Dottie prepared to bludgeon Carter with a baseball bat, however Carter manages to kick her out of a broken window. Dottie fell hard on a plane wing and kept laying down while bleeding. When Carter came down, Dottie's body had disappeared. Captured by the SSR A year later, Dottie, having stylized herself after Peggy Carter, led an attempted bank heist to steal an account of a powerful figurehead. However, Peggy and the SSR were waiting for her. Though Dottie fought against Peggy once more, her adversary ultimately managed to overpower her and arrest her. Dottie was later subjected to interrogation by Carter, who demanded to know her objective, the names of her handlers and other communist operatives on American soil. However, Chief Jack Thompson pulled Peggy out to send her on another mission while he took over the interrogation. Dottie refused to be intimidated, even when Thompson threatened to beat an answer out of her. Suddenly, the FBI, led by Vernon Masters, came to take custody of Dottie. Personality Underwood is a cold-blooded operative. Trained from a young age to be a ruthless killer and a spy, Underwood kills her targets without any doubt. This was shown as she even killed another girl during sparring when she was a child, after her tutor ordered her. Underwood is able to assume the guise of a harmless and innocent woman while completely hiding her true nature. She can fake multiple emotions to trick her victims before killing them. Underwood was even able to befriend and trick Peggy, catching her completely off guard. Underwood enjoys taking her target's weapons for herself, having taken the Automatic Pistol from Otto Mink and the Sweet Dreams Lipstick from Peggy Carter. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Master Acrobat:' Underwood is a highly skilled acrobat. She was able to jump against a wall to build up momentum and jump on top of Otto Mink to kill him, and landing skillfully once the attack had been completed. She used the railings and banisters of a staircase to jump down ten flights of a building to avoid capture from the SSR. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Underwood is highly trained in martial arts, combined with her acrobatic prowess, she was able to easily kill Otto Mink while he was pointing an Automatic Pistol at her. Her combat skills allowed her to disarm Carter and easily overpower her before she got kicked out of a window. *'Master Spy:' Trained from childhood to be a spy, Underwood convincingly assumed the guise of a harmless and slightly naive girl from Iowa, managing to fool even Peggy Carter, a trained intelligence agent. Aiding her in her deceptions is her ability to adopt various accents. Underwood is able to fake multiple emotions and was able to seduce Howard Stark and sleep with him to learn of the locations of his weapons. *'Master Tactician:' Underwood is highly skilled in tactics, and was able to break in the room of Peggy without leaving any trails. She was even able to subdue Peggy using her own lipstick against her. Creating a distraction Underwood was able to abduct a heavily guarded Howard Stark. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Switch blade:' Dottie carries a switchblade to kill her victims. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bridget Regan portrays Dottie Underwood in the Marvel's Agent Carter episodes "Time & Tide", "The Blitzkrieg Button", "The Iron Ceiling", "A Sin to Err", "Snafu," "Valediction," "The Lady in the Lake," "Life of the Party," "Monsters," and "A Little Song and Dance." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Dorothy Underwood (Terra-199999) Category:Gymnasts Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobats Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Soviets